peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa In Isolation
Peppa In Isolation is Episode 15 of Season 11 of Peppa Pig: Harry Editon. In this episode, Peppa goes downstairs to the basement, and stays in there for a whole day. Transcript * plays * into house * Peppa: Peppa In Isolation. * Narrator: The Pig Family, well, some of the Pig family, are having breakfast. * George: Toast! Yay! * Mummy: I like toast aswell, George. * Jon: Beans, my favorite! * Ab: Sasuage! laughs * Daddy: Hey Peppa, come here. * Peppa: OK. to daddy * Daddy: Have you heard of the word isolation? * Peppa: I think so. Does it mean sliding down rainbows? * Daddy: No, silly. It means staying away from family members. Do you want to do it? * Peppa: Yes I do! * Daddy: First of all, we need to get food. What do you want? * Peppa: Chocolate, biscuits, and blackcurrant juice! * Daddy: Certainly! food then gives it to Peppa * Peppa: Thank you! I also want a clock, a book, and some games! * Daddy: Of course! stuff and gives it to Peppa * Peppa: Thank you! * Daddy: Now, we need to go down the basement. * Peppa: The basement? * Daddy: Yes, the basement. I made it fun for you. * Timecard: In The Basement. * Peppa: It's only been 5 minutes, and I'm already missing my family. laughs Why am I doing this? * Peppa: Looks as if Dad has put lights in this room. lights on Wow! That's bright! * Peppa: The room is also pink! * Timecard: 2 Hours Later * Peppa: I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat chocolate. chocolate bar Wow! Chocolate! * Peppa: chocolate Yummy. * Peppa: I want to drink. blackcurrant juice Nice. * Timecard: 7 Hours Later * Peppa: I really do miss my family. I'm gonna go bed now. It's so quiet in here. I have to turn off the lights. off lights * Peppa: Good night. By the way, it's 8:30PM, as there is a clock up there. * Peppa: yawns See you tomorrow! * Timecard: 12 Hours Later * Peppa: Good morning. I'm gonna have some biscuits. biscuits Peppa: biscuit Mmm... * Peppa: blackcurrant juice Nice. I've got 3 hours left! I'm getting more excited! * Timecard: 2 Hours Later * Peppa: 1 Hour Left! I'm gonna play with Teddy! * Peppa: Teddy? Do you feel OK? * Teddy: I'm alright. * Peppa: We're gonna go out soon! * Teddy: Hooray! * Peppa: I'm now going to read a book. * Timecard: 1 Hour Later * Peppa: It's been a full day. Better get out. * Peppa: Let's get out. Teddy and tries to get out I'm stuck! I'm locked! DADDY!! DADDY!!! Oh, he's not responding. * Peppa: Let's just break out. door, then again, and then again Yes! I'm out! up stairs * Peppa: door I'm back! * Pigs: Hooray!!! * Daddy: Did you like it? * Peppa: Certainly! * roll Trivia * The basement is usually rarely shown. * This is the 13th time breakfast was eaten in the series. * This episode was going to air on May 7th 2057, but ideas and editing delayed the release date to May 8th 2057.